près de moi
by styvane
Summary: la perte d'un frère, la naissance d'un amour  où quand la perte d'un être cher vous permet de découvrir l'être aimé .


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.

* * *

Après la guerre et la chute de Voldemort, lourdes avaient été les pertes dans les rangs des sorciers. Aucune famille ne pouvait se vanter de n'avoir perdu un de ses membres ou ne serait-ce qu'un ami proche.

Les Weasley, famille d'adoption d'Harry n'avait pas échappé au deuil. Un mois après, chaque membre de cette famille pleurait la mort de Fred et encore plus son jumeau George. Harry n'avait pas souhaité rester parmi eux, il avait pensé aller vivre au square Grimmaurd, retaper lentement la maison et réfléchir à l'avenir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Molly, qui ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et quand elle avoua à Harry qu'elle avait déjà perdu un fils et qu'elle refusait d'en perdre un autre, Harry s'était senti piégé et avait accepté l'invitation à séjourner au terrier pour la durée des grandes vacances, ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Poudlard rouvre ses portes.

C'est avec joie que Ron l'avait accueilli dans sa chambre, il lui avait même donné son lit qu'il jugeait plus confortable que le lit pliant qui servait habituellement aux invités de passage. Charlie était repartit rapidement dresser des dragons et Bill et Fleur, eux, était partis en France rassurer la famille de sa femme. Ginny restait inconsolable quand à George il avait perdu sa moitié et sous ses airs d'homme fort nul n'était dupe, il sombrait petit à petit chaque jour un peu plus.

Harry arriva au terrier vers le 15 juin il avait dû rester à la disposition du ministère de la magie et de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour une batterie d'examens tant physiques que psychologiques. Une fois certain qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune déficience mentale, il avait eu le droit de rejoindre ses amis.

Hermione était arrivée au Terrier la veille et Molly avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme dans la chambre des jumeaux. Elle avait accepté et Ron avait été fou de joie, il pourrait ainsi la rejoindre la nuit sans tomber sur sa petite sœur. Molly était finalement bien trop maligne.

Quand ils se couchèrent Ron discuta un peu avec Harry puis il s'éclipsa pour retrouver Hermione. Harry ne lui en voulu pas, leur histoire était récente, ils s'aimaient et ils avaient bien de la chance.

Harry s'endormit rapidement et quand il s'éveilla au petit matin et qu'il voulut s'étirer, il sentit un poids lui barrer la poitrine.

Les yeux mi-clos il tourna la tête vers sa droite et sursauta en voyant la tignasse rousse de l'individu allongé à côté de lui.

Il tenta de se dégager de ce bras envahissant son espace vital, quand son propriétaire émergea de son sommeil à son tour. Il le regarda avec le même air surpris qu'Harry avait affiché en le découvrant près de lui.

- Ah tu n'es pas Ron !

- Non George à l'évidence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ?

- Je dors ici, je suis arrivé hier et Ron me prête son lit. Et toi tu n'as pas un appart ?

- Si mais quand Fred me manque trop et quand je ne vais pas bien je viens ici et je dors avec Ron.

- Tu pourrais retirer ton bras George.

- Désolé, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, où est Ron ?

- Hermione est là aussi, alors il est parti dormir avec elle.

- Maman le sait ?

- Je crois que oui.

- Il aurait pu me prévenir quand même, c'est embarrassant pour toi.

- Pas pour toi ?

- Non, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal.

- Merci, ça ne te dérange pas de te lever le premier.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je suis nu, rougit Harry.

- Ça ne le gêne pas moi.

- Moi si.

- Quand tu es avec ma sœur tu es aussi pudique ?

- On n'est plus ensemble depuis longtemps.

- Ah ! Je ne le savais pas et tu n'as pas d'autre copine ?

- Non, répondit Harry, je crois que …

- Que quoi ? Demanda George.

- Rien oublie, tu te lèves je voudrais aller me doucher.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure Harry.

- Salut George.

Harry soupira quand George disparu derrière la porte de la chambre. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne avait provoqué en lui tout un tas de sensations jusqu'à la inconnues, surtout quand il avait retiré son bras en le caressant au passage. Il se leva rapidement et enfila son bas de pyjama qui se trouvait sur le lit pliant.

Il retrouva la famille Weasley au petit déjeuner. Ron embrassait Hermione, Ginny lui faisait toujours ce regard énamouré, George lui lança un clin d'œil et Molly qui s'était levé en l'entendant arriver s'affairait à le servir.

- Bonjour tout le monde, merci Molly.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui merci.

- Même avec George ? Demanda Ron.

- Le petit lit de camp n'est pas très confortable, mais c'est mieux que mon lit chez moi tout seul.

Ron répondit par une grimace et l'allusion de George quant à sa solitude, dissuada tout le monde de faire des remarques scabreuses. La cuisine se déserta peu à peu, il ne restait plus que George et Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dit que l'on avait dormi ensemble, sinon on aurait eu le droit à un interrogatoire.

- J'avais compris, merci en tout cas.

- Cela te dit de venir faire un tour à la boutique, Ron vient souvent m'aider car tout seul je suis débordé.

- Tu n'as embauché personne ?

- Pas encore, j'ai du mal à le remplacer.

- Je comprends, enfin j'imagine ton chagrin.

- Merci Harry, alors tu viendras ?

- Bien sûr cela me changera les idées.

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure George.

Harry sorti prendre l'air, Ron et Hermione se promenaient et ils vinrent vers lui quand ils l'aperçurent. Il fit les derniers pas qui les séparaient d'eux et ensemble ils marchèrent dans les alentours. Harry dû leur raconter dans les moindres détails ce dernier mois passé sans eux.

Après le repas, Ron et Harry transplanèrent juste devant la boutique de farces et attrapes. Harry fut surpris de voir que le chemin de traverse avait retrouvé de sa superbe, la plupart des boutiques avaient ré-ouvertes et de nouveau, beaucoup de monde arpentait les trottoirs.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique et ils purent constater que l'effervescence y régnait. George les apercevant leur fit de grands signes les invitant à le rejoindre. A coups de coudes, Harry et Ron réussirent à fendre la foule et à arriver jusqu'à George.

- C'est tous les jours comme ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Depuis la chute de Voldy les gens veulent à nouveau s'amuser .

- Je vois ça.

Harry tourna la tête à gauche quand il entendit son nom, des cris et des hurlements hystériques leur parvinrent. Harry sentant venir l'émeute regarda George d'un air effrayé.

Celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena vers la réserve où, après quelques empoignades, ils réussirent à fermer la porte. Enfin saufs et adossés contre la porte, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.

- Le pauvre Ron, lâcha George.

Ils rirent de plus belle en l'imaginant enseveli sous une horde de filles en furies.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les rires atténués ils se relevèrent.

- Merci Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri, même rit tout court.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, je me demande comment je vais réussir à sortir d'ici ?

- C'est l'émeute à chaque fois que tu sors ?

- J'en sais rien je ne suis pas trop sorti dernièrement, mais ça fout la trouille.

- Je pense que tu devrais transplaner au Terrier et il faudra réfléchir à une solution si tu veux revenir ici.

- Je ne viens plus et c'est tout.

- Ah ! Fit George affichant un air déçu.

- On trouvera bien un moyen. Tu as un appart au-dessus ?

- Oui.

- Si je passe et que c'est encore cette folie je resterai en haut et toi et Ron viendrez me voir de temps en temps.

- Ça marche, aller va-t-en fauteur de trouble. Au fait Harry si l'envie ou le besoin me reprend je peux revenir dormir avec toi ou ça te dérange.

- Euh … ! ça ne me dérange pas.

- A ce soir alors.

Harry lui rendit on sourire et transplana avant queGeorge ne devine les rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaître sur ses joues.

Harry s'endormit seul, Ron avait encore déserté la chambre pour celle apparemment beaucoup plus accueillante ' Hermione. Il prit soin d'enfiler un pyjama et eut du mal à s'endormir, peut être espérait il voir George arriver avant de s'endormir. Le sommeil le gagna et quand il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, il vit que George n'était pas venu. Au matin, Ron fit irruption dans la chambre et vint secouer Harry.

- Eh vieux lève-toi, fit Ron.

- Déjà, râla Harry.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi au magasin ce matin.

- Non je viendrai après-midi.

- D'accord on se voit plus tard alors.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Fait attention à ma sœur, ajouta Ron elle tourne un peu autour de la chambre.

- Merci, je vais me lever, George n'est pas venu ?

- Non je crois que hier soir il était occupé, il m'a parlé d'inventaire avant que je ne parte .

Ron disparu et Harry se senti étrangement soulagé.

La matinée avança rapidement et Harry réussit à échapper à Ginny qui s'avéra assez collante.

Le repas engloutit, Harry récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité et transplana devant la boutique.

Il semblait y avoir moins de monde que la veille, mais il resta caché sous la cape pour en pas finir piétiné.

George était à la caisse et Ron remettait de l'ordre dans les rayons, il se dirigea vers lui et l'appela discrètement.

- Ron c'est moi, fit Harry.

- Tu es enfin réveillé.

- Ouais j'ai eu du mal à émerger.

- T'es pas le seul, répondit Ron en désignant George, il a bu hier soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Après la mort de Fred il a bu un peu mais ça lui est passé rapidement, je pense que quelque chose doit le travailler. Tu n'en parles pas à ma mère sinon elle ferait une crise.

- Je vais aller le voir.

- Bonne chance il est infect.

Harry se glissa vers les caisses et une fois à l'abri des regards il retira sa cape.

- Tu m'as fait peur, sursauta George.

- Désolé j'aurais dû m'annoncer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins je sais que mon frère n'est pas dingue et qu'il ne parle pas tout seul.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Ron t'as dit, quelle pipelette ! Quand je ne vais pas bien j'ai deux solutions sois je dors avec mon rapporteur de petit frère sois je bois.

- J'ai cru que tu viendrais hier soir, mais tu as préféré boire.

- Ne me fais pas la morale Harry.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, soupira Harry.

- Désolé je m'en prends à toi je suis un idiot.

- On a tous nos moments où on ne va pas bien.

- Merci mademoiselle, fit George en tendant un sachet plastique à sa cliente.

- Prends des vacances, souffle un peu.

- J'y pense sérieusement mais pas dans l'immédiat.

- Je vais rentrer, fit Harry.

- Déjà !

- Je ne vais pas rester planquer toute la journée derrière le comptoir.

- Tu peux bosser dans la réserve si tu veux.

- Oui il parait que tu dois faire l'inventaire, ironisa Harry.

- Il le faudrait crois-moi, viens je te montre. Ron tu peux me remplacer 5 minutes.

- Oui, grogna-t-il.

Harry remit sa cape et suivit George dans la pièce voisine où ils s'étaient repliés la veille et qui jouxtait le magasin.

- Certains produits partent plus vite que d'autre donc il faut en recommander aux fournisseurs, si tu peux faire une liste et indiquer les quantités restantes. Il faut aussi indiquer ceux qui ne se vendent pas pour qu'on les renvoie. C'est Fred qui faisait ça avant et depuis c'est un peu à l'abandon.

- D'accord mais je crois que je vais en avoir pour un siècle, répliqua Harry se sentant bien petit face à l'immensité de la pièce, qu'un Moldu aurait qualifié de hangar.

- Commence dès maintenant alors, lui suggéra George.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, George et Ron se succédèrent dans de nombreuses visites. Ron pour râler contre son bourreau de frère et George contre son bon à rien de frère. Cerné entre les deux, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer en entendant les récriminations des deux rouquins.

Après avoir dit à Ron de s'installer carrément dans la même chambre qu'Hermione, celui-ci disparut et laissa Harry de nouveau tout seul.

Il se coucha et la fatigue de la journée eut raison de lui. Il se réveilla en pleine nuit, comme la veille, et il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que George était là. Il sentait son corps contre le sien. Il ne le tenait pas et il devait sûrement lui tourner le dos. Apaisé par sa présence il se rendormit.

Ce fut de nouveau Ron qui vint le réveiller. Harry se redressa brusquement et vit que George n'était déjà plus là, peut-être avait-il simplement rêvé sa présence.

- Tu es le dernier debout.

- C'est le boulot d'hier, ça m'a tué.

- C'est pour ça que George ne t'a pas réveillé ce matin.

- Il était là, souffla Harry.

- Oui, fit Ron en désignant le lit de camp défait.

- C'est gênant si je ne viens que les après-midi ?

- Justement, fit Ron, je voulais t'en parler. Comme tu es là, je voudrais savoir si tu voulais passer plus de temps à la boutique pour que je puisse en avoir plus avec Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas si George sera d'accord.

- Je ne te cache pas que je lui en ai déjà parlé et il n'est pas contre. Le seul problème c'est si tu provoques des émeutes à chaque fois que tu apparais le magasin va être dévasté en moins de deux.

- Je pourrais utiliser un sort de confusion ou espérer qu'il n'y est pas constamment des hystériques.

- Bonne idée, tu te prépares je vais en parler à George.

- Il est encore là ! S'exclama Harry.

- Non il est trop dingue de son boulot, à tout à l'heure et attention à Ginny elle s'est renseignée auprès de Hermione sur les philtres d'amour .

- Elle n'oserait pas quand même.

- C'est une fille mon vieux, elles sont perfides.

- Va dire ça à Hermione, rit Harry.

- Ça va pas je ne veux pas revenir dormir avec toi.

- Non car je ne pourrais pas t'offrir les même prestations qu'elle.

- Allez debout, on se voit à 13 heures.

- Ok à tout à l'heure.

Harry retomba sur son oreiller, George avait bien dormi avec lui, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il s'en voulu d'être déçu de ne pas le voir à son réveil, après tout George voulait juste ne pas être seul que ce soit lui ou Ron il s'en fichait.

Il transplana vers 13 heures, la boutique était calme en ce début d'après-midi. Harry prit le risque d'entrer sans sa cape, il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour entendre chuchoter sur son passage ou voir des doigts le désigner. Il se dirigea directement vers George, l'air de rien.

- Salut patron.

- Salut Harry, bien dormi ?

- J'ai eu bien chaud, plaisanta-t-il, où est Ron ?

- Dans la réserve il fait ton boulot.

- Désolé je ne suis pas du matin, grimaça Harry.

- Pas du soir non plus, je suis arrivé de bonne heure et tu dormais déjà.

- J'étais claqué, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas bossé autant.

- Ron voudrait que tu le remplaces plus souvent, ça te dit.

- Oui il m'en a parlé, ça ne me dérange pas si je ne suis pas assailli en permanence.

- Si elles achètent toutes quelque chose en venant t'admirer, je te mets en vitrine.

- Profiteur, ricana Harry, je vais voir si Ron s'en sort et je vais lui proposer de repartir.

Ron croulait littéralement sous les cartons. Il fut ravi de voir débarquer Harry pour lui donner un coup de main. Quand Harry lui proposa de le remplacer Ron ne se fit pas prier et disparu aussitôt.

Vers 17 heures 30 George annonça à Harry que sa journée était terminée. Il lui demanda si il acceptait de venir travailler les après-midi et de laisser les matins à Ron. Harry approuva cet arrangement, heureux de pouvoir continuer à faire des grasses matinées.

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler Harry et Ron ne se voyaient quasiment plus à cause de leur emploi du temps. George n'était revenu dormir que deux fois et il avait disparu avant son réveil.

L'inventaire touchait à sa fin, il était maintenant su de tout le monde qu'Harry Potter travaillait à la boutique de farces et attrapes et il n'était pas rare de voir des attroupements devant la vitrine dans l'espoir d'apercevoir « le survivant »

- On se croirait au zoo ! S'exclama Harry.

- Ça passera, du moins je l'espère car ils empêchent les clients de rentrer.

- Je suis désolé, grimaça Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ils sont bêtes.

Un client qui était parvenu à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte de la boutique entra. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun, d'une vingtaine d'années, qui était devenu un fidèle client depuis une quinzaine de jours.

Harry l'accueillit avec le sourire, ce qui énerva un peu George qui avait remarqué qu'il tournait autour de lui.

Quand Harry se dirigea au fond de la boutique le brun le suivit.

- Salut, fit-il.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Fit Harry.

- En fait je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je viens tous les jours.

- Oui j'ai vu, je m'appelle Harry.

- Oui je sais, moi c'est Sébastien.

- Français.

- Oui de beauxbâtons, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir boire quelque chose après votre travail.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça.

- De vous faire draguer ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Harry.

- Alors c'est non, fit Sébastien déçu.

- Je fini à 17 heures 30 on peut se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure, répondit-il enjoué.

- Il te voulait quoi ? Demanda George quand Harry revint du fond de la boutique.

- Me filer un rencard, rit Harry.

- N'importe quoi, il y en a qui ne doute de rien.

- Je lui ai dit oui, répliqua Harry.

- Ah ! Fit George, je croyais que tu aimais les nanas pas les mecs.

- Je l'ai cru longtemps aussi, mais non je suis homo. Tu es déçu tu ne t'y attendais pas.

- Non ça c'est sûr, souffla George.

- Je suis désolé, tu n'es dégoûté d'avoir dormi avec moi ?

- Non ça ne me dérange pas Harry, donc tu as un rencard.

- Juste pour boire un truc, mais bon il est mignon et j'en ai marre d'être seul.

Plus l'heure avançait plus Harry regrettait d'avoir accepté un rendez-vous avec un inconnu. George ne lui avait pratiquement plus adressé la parole, trop occupé sans doute. Il aurait pourtant aimé avoir son avis.

Tout un tas d'excuses bidons lui étaient venues comme prétexte à se débiner.

Peut-être était-ce un mangemort décidé à se venger, un journaliste avide d'un scoop ou d'infos croustillantes ou encore un pervers qui en voulait juste à ses fesses.

Quand George grommela qu'il était l'heure de fermer la boutique, Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. Il salua fébrilement George et se rendit au Chaudron Baveur.

Sébastien était là, il semblait aussi nerveux que lui, Harry s'avança vers lui et s'installa, ils commandèrent ensuite deux bièreaubeurre.

- Merci d'être venu Harry.

- Merci de m'avoir invité, répondit Harry, tu n'es pas un Mangemort, un journaliste ou un pervers ?

Sébastien d'abord surpris, se mit à rire. Il releva sa manche pour dévoiler un bras vierge de tout tatouage.

- Et je ne suis pas journaliste. Par contre si j'étais un pervers je ne te le dirais sûrement pas.

- J'ai hésité à venir.

- J'ai hésité à t'inviter. Tu sembles si inaccessible, si réservé.

- C'est ce que je dégage, mais je suis différent, c'est une sorte de carapace.

- Donc tu bosses dans ce magasin.

- Elle appartient à un ami et je lui donne un coup de main.

- C'est juste un ami ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça, il me regardait bizarrement.

- Je n'ai pas remarqué, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tu fais quoi dans la vie, des études ou tu bosses ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je viens de terminer mes études de Médicomage et je suis en attente d'un poste en septembre. En attendant je voyage un peu.

- Tu as été où ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Je voulais faire pleins de pays l'Italie, l'Espagne.

- Et tu en as été empêché ?

- Oui ça fait une quinzaine de jours que je suis bloqué ici.

- Pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- En fait c'est depuis que je t'ai vu.

Harry rougit en entendant la révélation du français.

- Tu es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dragué par quelqu'un, d'autant plus si c'est un mec.

- Rassure moi tu es bien homo ?

- Oui mais c'est assez récent, je ne suis sorti que avec des filles auparavant.

- Je suis donc le premier qui ose t'inviter.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se revoie.

- Je veux bien.

- Tu as déjà été au cinéma ?

- Oui j'ai été élevé chez les Moldus.

- On peut se voir samedi après-midi il y a une séance à 15 heures je crois.

- D'accord on se retrouve ici à 14 heures 30.

Ils se levèrent, sortirent de l'auberge et ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants. Puis ils se quittèrent devant l'arrêt du Magicobus.

- A samedi alors, fit Sébastien.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit Harry.

Il transplana jusqu'au Terrier et comme il avait oublié de prévenir de son retard, il se fit rabrouer par Molly qui lui pardonna presque aussitôt quand il promis de ne plus le faire à l'avenir.

Après une partie d'échec avec Ron, Harry parti de coucher. Il repensa longuement à Sébastien et fut ravi de le revoir dans deux jours.

Quand il arriva le lendemain à la boutique, il croisa Ron qui le prit vivement à part.

- George et d'une humeur de chien, tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, hier il était un peu maussade, mais ça allait.

- Bon courage, je ne reste pas un instant de plus.

- Merci, siffla Harry.

Il pénétra dans le magasin est remarqua les traits tirés de George, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir ou alors il avait encore dû boire.

Sans attirer l'attention sur lui, il se dirigea vers le fond du magasin remettre un peu d'ordre dans les bacs.

- Tu as 5 minutes de retard Harry.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

George marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre, il était heureux et il était hors de question qu'il lui gâche sa journée. Vers 15 heures 30, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus d'argent sur lui et il était inconcevable qu'il sorte samedi avec les loques qu'il portait habituellement.

- George je peux avoir une pause ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- J'ai besoin d'argent je dois aller chez Gringotts.

- Si tu veux je t'en passe.

- C'est gentil, mais il m'en faut pas mal. Je dois me refaire une garde-robe.

- Ils sont bien tes vêtements.

- Je sors samedi et je voudrais des fringues un peu moins défraîchies.

- Tu as rendez-vous avec l'autre, lança George sèchement.

- Oui on va au ciné, voir un film.

- Et pour ça il te faut un costard.

- Très drôle, alors et cette pause ?

- Je vais pas te séquestrer va-s-y.

- Merci patron, je me dépêche.

Il fit l'aller-retour en moins de 15 minutes, quand il revint il lui sembla que George affichait un air triste. C'était étrange de voir comment il pouvait passer rapidement d'un sentiment à un autre. La mort de Fred l'avait sacrement amoché.

- George tu fais quoi à la fermeture ?

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Ça te dit de venir manger une glace avec moi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir.

- Tu aimes les pizzas ?

- Oui.

- Je vais m'acheter quelques fringues, je passe pendre une pizza et on la mange chez toi, tu veux ?

- Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie.

- Pour me faire plaisir George, insista Harry en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Bon d'accord si ça te fait plaisir.

- Pas à toi ?

- Si aussi, tu es content, grommela-t-il.

- Ravi patron.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- D'accord patron, répondit Harry en lui tirant la langue.

George fermait la boutique et Harry empruntait le hibou du magasin pour envoyer à Molly un message lui indiquant qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour dîner.

Il mit plus d'une heure pour s'acheter quelques vêtements décents et dû aller du côté Moldu pour trouver une pizza chez un italien. Il était 19 heures quand il arriva essoufflé.

- Je me suis dépêché mais c'est fou le nombre de gens qui achète des fringues.

- Entre, sourit George, bienvenue chez moi.

Harry posa ses sacs dans l'entrée et donna la pizza à George. L'appartement était petit mais douillet et on y trouvait tout le confort indispensable.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa George.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Du whisky, ça te dit ?

- Si ça ne me saoule pas oui.

- T'inquiète pas sinon tu pourras dormir ici.

- Ne me tente pas, je m'ennuie tellement le soir au Terrier. Ron ne quitte plus Hermione et puis il y à Ginny qui me colle un peu trop, alors je me couche de bonne heure et je dors au moins 10 heures par nuit.

- Je m'ennuie aussi tout seul ici, répliqua George.

- Pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas une copine ? Tu es gentil et mignon ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

- Tu me trouves mignon, fit George ravi.

- Très, ajouta Harry, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te drague pas.

- Non t'as déjà un mec, lâcha George en avalant son whisky d'une traite.

- Je ne sais pas encore, il me plait mais il est juste de passage et je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher à quelqu'un qui me laissera bientôt.

- Tu reveux en verre ?

- Non merci j'ai pas encore bu le mien, ça te sers à quoi de boire autant ?

- A oublier, à surpasser certains événements douloureux.

- Fred te manque ?

- T'as pas idée, on faisait tout ensemble maintenant je suis comme amputé d'une partie de moi-même, répondit George en baissant la tête.

- On mange, proposa Harry dans l'espoir que George arrête de boire.

- Tu as sûrement une piètre opinion de moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? T'es comme mon frère.

- Génial, grommela George.

- Tu dis ?

- Toi aussi, lui sourit George en avalant cul sec un autre verre.

- Tiens mange, essaye d'éponger ce que tu bois.

- T'es pas drôle, bafouilla le rouquin en se resservant un verre.

- Si tu bois ce verre je m'en vais.

George le regarda dépité, il reposa la bouteille et se mit à pleurer. Harry bien que déçu par son comportement, se leva vint s'asseoir près de lui dans le canapé et le prit dans ses bras. George inconsolable pleura encore de longues minutes avant de se calmer.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher George, ça te fera du bien.

- Harry, renifla-t-il, tu veux bien rester ici cette nuit ?

- Si tu me prêtes un pyjama, je veux bien.

- Merci Harry.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre au fond du couloir de l'appartement. Il sourit en voyant un lit à l'identique de ceux de Poudlard. George lui indiqua le tiroir à pyjama et Harry en saisit deux et lui en envoya un. Ils les enfilèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, puis ils se faufilèrent sous les draps.

- Avoue que tu m'as proposé une pizza juste pour dormir avec moi, plaisanta George.

- Tu as tout deviné, rit Harry.

- C'est gentil d'être resté.

- Je n'ai pas prévenu Molly ! S'exclama Harry.

- Mes parents dorment à cette heure-ci, ils ne verront pas que tu n'es pas rentré.

- J'espère je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

- Ils t'aiment beaucoup.

- C'est réciproque, j'aime beaucoup chaque membre de votre famille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- On dort George je suis vanné.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Fait de beaux rêves George.

Harry s'allongea sur le ventre et il sentit bientôt le corps de George se rapprocher du sien. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Quand George s'éveilla il fut surpris de voir qu'Harry était déjà parti et qu'il était déjà 11 heures du matin. Il se leva, prit une douche et décida de se faire inviter à déjeuner par sa mère. Il transplana directement dans la cuisine et se fit disputer par Molly qui avait sursauté et lâché une boite entière de petit pois sur le sol. Il s'éclipsa et parti à la recherche de Ron et Harry.

- Salut Ron, salut Hermione.

- Salut George ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ma belle, toi aussi apparemment.

- Moi aussi je vais bien, répondit Ron.

- Je te vois tous les jours au magasin frérot, Harry et là ?

- Dans la chambre il se fait beau pour son rencard, fit Hermione.

- Il a un rencard ! S'exclama Ron.

- Il a rendez-vous avec Sébastien, ajouta-t-elle.

- Avec un mec, s'étouffa Ron.

- Je vais voir Harry pendant que tu réanimes Ron.

George ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tomba en arrêt devant Harry vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull moulant de la même couleur. Il était à tomber.

- Salut George, fit Harry en le voyant dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Salut tu es…

- Pitoyable.

- Magnifique.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des vêtements aussi près du corps.

- Ça te va bien pourtant.

- Merci, j'espère que lui aussi sera du même avis que toi.

- Sinon c'est un crétin.

- Je stresse un peu, je n'ai jamais eu de rencard avec un mec, je suis même pas sur de savoir comment réagir, ni même si je saurai l'embrasser.

- Ce n'est pas différent d'avec les filles, le rassura George.

- J'ai embrassé que deux filles Cho et Ginny, mais c'est des gamines et lui c'est un homme il a sûrement eu des tas d'autres copains avant. Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller.

- Tu as raison, s'exclama George.

- Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

- Quoi ?

- Non oublie, c'est complètement con.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse.

- Non c'était juste pour m'entraîner, pour savoir si j'embrasse bien, mais je raconte n'importe quoi, laisse tomber.

En quelques secondes, George avait couvert la distance qui le séparait d'Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris Harry se laissa faire et posa ses mains dans son dos. George attrapa sa nuque et força la barrière de ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Quand leurs langues se mêlèrent ils ne purent retenir les gémissements dus aux frissons de plaisir qui les parcouraient. Harry se plaqua un peu plus contre George, qui dû se résoudre à se séparer de lui. Il relâcha sa prise et s'écarta. Harry rouge et essoufflé ne bougea pas quand George prit la fuite et sortit en claquant la porte.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Il avait encore la sensation de sentir la pression des lèvres de George sur les siennes.

Harry sortit de la chambre et chercha George pour s'excuser. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir énervé avec ses doutes et ses questions, mais surtout il voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait embrassé comme ça.

Ron s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

- Tu allais me le dire quand ? Hurla-t-il.

- Te dire quoi Ron ?

- Que tu sortais avec un mec.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi Ron, je sors avec un mec.

- Hermione et George le savent et pas moi, râla Ron.

- Peut-être parce que je les vois eux ! Nous on ne fait plus que se croiser deux minutes au magasin et le soir au repas.

- Fallait quand même me le dire Harry, insista-t-il.

- Tu imagines la scène Ron, passe-moi le sel tiens j'ai un copain, tu veux de la sauce il s'appelle Sébastien.

- Depuis quand tu es homo ?

- Sûrement depuis toujours, ça te dérange Ron ?

- Non c'est juste un peu gênant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'ai jamais maté le cul dans les douches, répondit-il en colère.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et prit sa veste avant de transplaner sur le chemin de traverse. Il se rendit à l'appartement de George mais personne ne répondit à ses coups dans la porte. Il décida d'aller finalement au Chaudron Baveur pour manger quelque chose avant l'arrivée de Sébastien. Il allait s'installer quand une main amie lui fit signe de venir s'installer avec lui.

- Bonjour Seamus, Harry en lui serrant la main, tu vas bien ?

- Comme tu vois, sourit Seamus.

- Tu deviens quoi ?

- Comme tous les anciens de Poudlard j'attends la réouverture de l'école pour finir mes études.

- On en est tous là, tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

- J'ai vu Neville la semaine dernière c'est tout.

- Moi je vis chez les Weasley, ils remontent la pente petit à petit.

- J'ai l'impression que l'époque de Poudlard est si loin et qu'on a eu le temps de vivre une vie entre temps.

- C'est un peu vrai, ajouta Harry.

- Tu ressors avec Ginny ?

- Non, je vois quelqu'un après-midi et toi ?

- Moi je me désespère sur un amour impossible.

- Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Dean, mais il est résolument hétéro, il va être ravi de savoir que Ginny est libre.

- Je suis désolé, tu lui en as parlé.

- Pour me faire jeter et perdre son amitié, ça ne vaut pas le coup, en plus quand tu dis que tu es homo à un autre mec il y a toujours une gêne qui s'installe après.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en repensant à Ron.

- Tu le sais ! Fit Seamus surpris.

- Ron ne l'a pas bien pris quand je lui ai dit.

- Ben ça alors, Potter et homo.

- Personne n'est parfait, plaisanta Harry.

- Tu sais je crois que la plupart des supers héros sont gay.

- Je ne suis pas un super héros, je suis juste moi.

- Tu iras dire ça à ma cousine, la pauvre elle va tomber de haut.

- Tu aimes Dean depuis longtemps ?

- Trois ans, c'est désespérant.

- Non c'est mignon d'aimer, répondit Harry.

- Ça l'est plus quand c'est réciproque. Tu as un copain alors !

- Peut-être, on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours seulement.

- Si je n'étais pas aussi amoureux je t'aurais probablement dragué Harry.

- Et j'aurais probablement été réceptif.

- C'est vraiment dommage, soupira-t-il, bon je dois partir je suis attendu. Je suis content de t'avoir revu on se dit à bientôt.

- Je bosse dans le magasin de George, passe à l'occasion.

- Je passerai promis, salut.

Harry regarda sa montre, il était 14 heures Sébastien ne devrait plus tarder. Il était anxieux, il commanda un café et changea de table pour se mettre dans un coin moins exposé au regard des autres clients.

Le français arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il repéra Harry rapidement et vint s'asseoir prés de lui.

- Salut Harry.

- Bonjour Sébastien.

- J'ai craint que tu ne viennes pas.

Harry lui sourit, Sébastien le prit sûrement pour un encouragement, car il se pencha vers lui et il l'embrassa.

- On y va Harry sinon on va louper la séance.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au cinéma Moldu qui n'était pas très loin. Ils observèrent un instant les affiches sur le fronton et se regardèrent perplexe quant au choix qui s'offrait à eux.

- Tu as une préférence, action, comédie, amour ?

- Comédie sans hésiter, répondit Harry.

Après avoir payé leurs places, ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle, à l'écart des autres gens. Harry qui n'avait pourtant pas énormément fréquenté les cinémas, comprit très vite qu'il ne verrait pas grand chose du film.

Dès que les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, Harry sentit la main des Sébastien toucher la sienne, il écarta alors ses doigts pour enlacer les siens.

Ils se sourirent et Sébastien réduisit la distance qui les séparait, Harry se rapprocha, plaça sa main sur sa nuque et ils s'embrassèrent. Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec George le matin même, les gestes étaient les mêmes, mais il ne ressentait pas la même émotion ni même le moindre frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Il ne sut pas si à cet instant le français le comprit, mais il le relâcha et s'écarta de lui.

- Tu veux regarder le film.

- Oui, répondit Harry en calant sa tête sur son épaule.

Deux heures plus tard, ils regagnaient le chemin de traverse main dans la main. Harry voyait que le français semblait ailleurs et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose pour encourager cette relation.

- Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, désolé, fit Harry.

- Tu sembles ailleurs.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

- Tu te sens mal à l'aise avec moi ?

- Non et je peux te le prouver, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa devant les passants médusés.

- Les gens nous regardent.

- Ils sont jaloux c'est tout, répondit Harry.

- Ils doivent m'envier d'être avec un mec aussi mignon.

- Tu as de la chance alors, plaisanta Harry en l'embrassant à nouveau. Tiens le magasin de George est fermé c'est étrange.

- Il a dû prendre un jour de repos.

- Non ça ne lui ressemble pas, je vais aller voir chez lui.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi.

- Non merci, tu veux qu'on se revoie quand ?

- Demain tu fais quelque chose ?

- Pas que je sache.

- J'ai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, la 17 si tu veux tu viens je ne bougerai pas.

- A demain, répondit Harry en l'embrassant et en l'abandonnant rapidement.

Il grimpa les escaliers et cogna à la porte de l'appart. Comme personne ne venait lui ouvrir, il sortit sa baguette et entra dans l'appartement. Il faisait sombre Harry traversa la pièce à la lueur de sa baguette et ouvrit les épais rideaux. Le salon était désert, une bouteille vide était renversée sur la table basse et plus loin se trouvait un verre explosé contre le mur.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de George mais son lit était vide, personne non plus dans la salle de bain. Il allait repartir quand il se souvint de la seconde porte au fond du couloir, sans l'avoir ouverte il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Fred. Arrivé devant, il hésita à pénétrer dans ce lieu que George voulait sûrement tenir à l'écart des intrus.

Il était quasiment sûr que George devait être là, il entra dans la pièce sombre et se dirigea vers le lit dont les rideaux étaient fermés. Il les ouvrit mais George n'était pas là non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda une voix coléreuse.

- Je suis désolé George, je te cherchais et je pensais que tu serais là, je ne voulais pas toucher aux affaires de Fred.

- Non, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec ton mec, fit-t-il sèchement.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas ouvert le magasin je me suis inquiété, répondit Harry en sortant de la chambre.

- Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine.

- Si, tu bois, tu as un problème.

- Oui j'ai un problème mais ce n'est pas l'alcool.

- Dis-moi je pourrais peut être t'aider George.

- Non je veux que tu partes tout de suite.

- D'accord, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin.

- T'excuser de quoi ? Tu voulais que je t'embrasse, je l'ai fait ça va pas faire la une de la gazette des sorciers.

- Tu es blessant, je ne t'ai rien fait, fit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne pleure pas Harry, je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

- C'est trop tard je m'en vais.

- Non reste s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester.

- Je t'aime Harry, lâcha George.

Surpris Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils puis il lui tourna le dos et longea le couloir d'un pas rapide. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il lui demanda, comme pour être sûr.

- Tu m'aimes comment ?

- Pas comme un frère, soupira George.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis il sortit et rentra au Terrier. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il savait maintenant pourquoi le baiser de George était différent de celui de Sébastien, George y avait mis tout son cœur. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas été en reste et qu'il ressentait lui aussi sûrement quelque chose pour George.

- Tu es là, fit Ron en entrant dans la chambre.

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Je veux m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, tu sais que je t'aime et…

- Vous faites chier les frères Weasley, le coupa Harry en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je rentre chez moi, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Il se rendit dans le salon où se trouvaient Molly, en train de lire un livre d'un auteur Moldu, auprès de Arthur qui disséquait une de ses trouvailles Moldues.

- Mr et Mrs Weasley, les interrompit Harry, je voulais vous remercier pour votre hospitalité, mais il faut que je m'en aille, je repars au Square Grimmaurd.

- Mais pourquoi Harry ? Demanda Molly tristement.

- C'est difficile à expliquer mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul un moment.

- Tu es le bienvenue chez nous quand tu veux Harry, affirma Arthur.

- Je le sais vous êtes ma famille, renifla Harry.

- Reste au moins pour dîner, fit Molly.

- Non, je pars maintenant, mais merci.

- Reviens vite nous voir, ne nous laisse pas sans nouvelles, pleura Molly.

- Promis Molly, au revoir Arthur à bientôt.

Il remonta dans la chambre, Ron était parti mais Hermione l'attendait assise sur le lit.

- Ça va Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien Hermione, Ron t'as dit que je rentrais chez moi.

- Ne lui en veux pas, il est juste un peu immature.

- Je le sais, soupira Harry.

- Il y a autre chose Harry.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

- C'est génial il faut que tu nous le présente.

- Il ne s'agit pas de Sébastien. Il me faut du temps pour y réfléchir un peu.

- Je pourrai venir te voir ? Demanda Hermione.

- Quand tu veux Mione.

- Demain alors, vu que Ron va retravailler à temps plein j'aurai du temps de libre.

- J'oubliais le magasin, soupira Harry, il faut que je prévienne George.

- Envoie lui un hibou il comprendra.

- Dis à Ron que je suis désolé.

- Je lui dirai, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toi qui t'excuses.

De retour au Square Grimmaurd, Harry retrouva la chambre qu'il avait occupée peu de temps auparavant. Quelques sorts anti-poussière rendirent l'endroit un peu plus accueillant. Il avait besoin de solitude mais pour cela il devait encore régler un détail pour pouvoir espérer avancer.

Il transplana jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et se rendit à la chambre 17, il hésita à toquer mais il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair rapidement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sébastien, Harry lui fit un sourire gêné. Il le fit entrer, Harry essaya de trouver les mots adéquats pour ne pas le blesser, mais il fut surprit de l'entendre prononcer les mots à sa place.

- J'ai senti que cela n'allait pas quand on s'est embrassés au ciné, j'ai gardé espoir mais que veux-tu on ne choisit pas celui que l'on aime.

- Merci d'être si compréhensif, je n'ai jamais voulu me moquer de toi.

- Je le sais Harry, aller sauve toi avant que le pervers qui sommeille en moi ne se réveille et que je te séquestre dans ma chambre.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas c'est sur ?

- Non je vais pouvoir enfin aller découvrir l'Italie et le reste de l'Europe.

- Peut être à un de ces jours Sébastien.

- Adieu Harry.

Une semaine venait de s'écouler, chaque jour Hermione passait s'enquérir de son état, elle vérifiait qu'il mange et dorme correctement. Elle lui donnait en même temps des nouvelles de la famille.

Ginny avait reçu une lettre de Dean qui lui clamait son amour, mais celle-ci encore entichée de Harry, l'avait envoyé se faire voir chez les Hippogriffes. Ron semblait accepter l'homosexualité de son ami, surtout depuis que George lui avait avoué qu'il était gay lui aussi, aveux qui, avait mis tout de suite la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione et qui était venue ce jour voir si ses suppositions s'avéraient exactes.

- Harry le garçon que tu aimes je le connais ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça. Tu sais que George est amoureux lui aussi ?

- Ah ! Fit Harry en faisant semblant de s'en désintéresser, de qui ?

- D'un mec sublime, il en est raide dingue.

- T'en mieux pour lui, répondit Harry.

- C'est un grand brun.

- Je m'en fiche, s'énerva-t-il.

- Et Ron l'adore.

- Et alors, cria Harry hors de lui.

- Il s'appelle Harry, fit Hermione en s'avançant vers lui. Vas le voir, dit lui que tu l'aimes aussi.

- C'est trop compliqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Premièrement c'est le frère de Ron, ensuite il a un problème avec l'alcool et il faudrait d'abord qu'il fasse le deuil de Fred, je ne veux pas me sentir comme un remplaçant.

- Ron t'aime Harry peu importe qui toi tu aimes, George ne boit plus depuis 1 semaine et il voit un Médicomage tous les deux jours. Pour ce qui est de Fred, je pense que George saura faire la part des choses. Il aime son frère, mais toi aussi de façon différente.

- Tu crois que je devrais y aller maintenant ?

- Il ferme le magasin dans 10 minutes, c'est le moment ou jamais Harry.

Il transplana devant la boutique et ouvrit la porte. Ron était là, il afficha un air ennuyé quand il le vit puis il s'approcha et prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué Harry, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, plus jamais je ne te ferai de reproches.

- Même si je t'avoue que j'aime ton frère et que je veux vivre avec lui.

- Oui, fit Ron. Quoi mon frère ? George ?

- Il est où ?

- Au dessus, il n'était pas bien alors je fais la fermeture. Tu aimes mon frère alors ?

- J'y vais, fit Harry.

Il entra dans l'appart sans toquer, George n'était pas dans le salon il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et le trouva endormit sur le dos.

Il se déchaussa et s'allongea près de lui sans le réveiller. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et le regarda dormir un long moment, puis il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Quand il le sentit remuer, il se décolla de lui et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Harry c'est bien toi, sourit George.

- Oui, j'ai appris que tu étais amoureux d'un magnifique grand brun alors je suis venu vérifier par moi-même.

- Ça pour être magnifique il l'est, soupira George.

- Je l'ai vu et il m'a dit être lui aussi très, très amoureux.

- Ah ! Et il t'a dit de qui ?

- D'un grand rouquin, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus pétillants, doté d'un caractère de cochon et d'un sens de l'humour très particulier.

- Oh ! Je crois que je le connais, si tu veux je te le présente.

- Volontiers, chuchota Harry en se rapprochant.

- Bonjour toi ravi de te rencontrer enfin, fit George en l'attirant à lui et en l'embrassant tendrement.

FIN


End file.
